So, How'd This Happen, Again?
by TihApples
Summary: "Miki, what was your first impression of me?" I asked curiously, twirling a lock of her hair around one of my fingers. Miki and Piko reminisce about how they met, some funny moments together, and how they fell in love. MikixPiko. Rate and review please!
1. Chapter 1: Miki's First Impression

Alright, so, this is my first Couple Fanfic thing. It's PikoXMiki, one of my favorite Vocaloid couples. Please don't shoot me if this doesn't turn out right. I just couldn't stand the fact that there wasn't a lot of Piki fics on here so I made my own. This will have like 4-5 chapters, though it may go over. 

"Ne, Piko~! _Piiikkooooo_! Wake up!"

I twitched, letting out a moan of protest and trying to pull the sheets of my bed over my face to block out the harsh light from my lamp. It didn't work, the sheets were trapped underneath the weight of a certain red head who was yelling in my ear.

"Piko! _C'mon_, get up!" Miki demanded, bouncing up and down on top of me.

"Miki,"I whined, slinging my arm over my face to shield my eyes from the light, "What do you want?" Miki grabbed my wrist, trying to pry my arm away from my face so she could get to it. "I want you,"She said, through clenched teeth, "to get up!" She managed to yank my arm away from my face, quickly shooting a hand down and pulling open the eyelid of my blue eye. "It's already 10:00, Utatane! _When_ are you getting up?" She asked irritably, leaning her doll-like face down closer to mine.

Miki looked like she had just woken up, still clad in her uniform pajamas of a navy blue t-shirt with her signature pink star on the chest and matching pink shorts. Her long, scarlet hair was a tad disheveled, sticking out in several directions and looking a tad lopsided. Even her ahoge, a strand of hair sticking up from the top of her head, looked a little messy. But, being Miki, she still looked unbelievably cute, especially as she was shooting me a disapproving look from her perch on top of me.

"I'm never getting up," I stated monotonously, swatting her hand off of my eyelid and trying to turn over on my side. She thwarted my plan, squeezing my waist super tight with her super-strong thighs that she was straddling me with and forcing me to stay in one place. _Darn you and your sexy legs_, I though irritably, opening both of my eyes and giving her an agitated look.

"Get up, you little silver shota-loid, or I'll stick my tongue in your ear!" Miki threatened, putting both of her slender white hands on either side of my face and turning my head to the side. I contemplated her threat, pouting at the fact that she called me a shota and wondering exactly what it would feel like to have her hot, wet tongue in my ear while she was straddling me between her super long, abnormally attractive legs. _Probably not too bad, really._

"I wouldn't find that to be completely unpleasant, actually," I said with a smirk. I knew my best friend well; twist her words into something slightly perverted or make a pervy comment to her and she got very flustered. Miki's face turned a little pinker than its usual color and she loosened her grip on my waist with her thighs, giving me the opening to grab her waist and throw her off of me into a laying position.

"Kya!" she cried, blushing a deeper red as I slipped an arm underneath her and around her waist, pulling her closer to me and sighing contently. "C'mon, Miki, go back to sleep with me," I whispered, looking at her stark red face and smiling gently. Miki had been my best friend for forever now, and it hadn't been too long after we had become friends that I had fallen for her. Of course, at the time I still had a lot to learn about emotions, and I had no idea of how to deal with the weird urges that I had started to get. I was freaked out by my constant urge to be touching the red-headed vocaloid, to hug her, and eventually to kiss her. Thankfully, Len had explained to me what a "crush" was and that I had one, a rather large one, on my doll-like best friend.

Looking at her lips and feeling the familiar twang of longing for mine to be pressed against them, my sleepy mind began to reel as it remembered a very important fact.

Yesterday, I had finally asked Miki to be my girlfriend. Surprisingly,(well, to me, but when I had later told Len and Kaito about it later they didn't seem at all surprised), she had accepted.

So I could kiss her. _Finally_. And it would be ok.

"Gosh, Piko, we've been dating for less than a day and you're already trying to get me to sleep with you," Miki teased, snuggling in closer to me without relaxing her posture. Though she was seemingly comfortably teasing me, I could tell that she was nervous. Miki had never kissed anyone before, and neither had I, though my USB tail had allowed me to download a dating simulator game in which I, the main character, got to kiss several girls and learn how it was done and how it felt.

"What can I say, I'm a teenaged boy," I replied, my heart thundering against my chest as I moved my face a little closer to hers, 'Sort of," I noted, with a smile. _Crap, I'm nervous too_, I realized, gazing into her clear, ruby red eyes while wrapping my cord-tail around her leg. Oddly enough, I had nerves in that tail of mine, and it felt to me just like I was twisting an arm around one of those alluring white legs. I had wanted to do it for so long (for some reason unknown to me). Now, there was another urge surfacing that I had been waiting to fulfill for quite some time that I now had the opportunity to carry out.

Miki's eyes flickered down to my lips and then back up to meet my stare, an action that I was sure that I had already done to her numerous times when I thought about kissing her.

_She's feeling the same urge, then, _I noted, my heart beat speeding up still when she edged her face a little closer to mine. I silently took in a deep breath, mentally preparing myself to lean in and kiss her. _It'll be easy, Piko_, I told myself, replaying what I had learned from the dating sim in my head, _just lean in and put your lips against hers._

I reached around with my other arm and threaded my fingers through the mess of red hair on the back of her head. _Now just…just…lean in…._ I thought, feeling like I was about to faint as I finally closed the gap between our faces, gently pressing my lips into hers. The warmth that grew inside of me from this simple action was incredibly pleasant, and I didn't want to pull away. I wanted more.

Miki, however, scooted her lips away from mine a few seconds after, her face bright red but looking rather content. Though the fact that she had pulled away perturbed me, I absolutely adored the loving look she had in her eyes as she shot me a timid smile. "That was…nice," she remarked shyly, draping her arms over my shoulders.

"I'd say so," I replied with a smile. _She is so cute… _I thought, watching as Miki blinked and started to move towards kissing me. I leaned in for another kiss, not as nervous as I had been the first time, and Miki seemed to be more comfortable as well.

That single kiss turned into what I supposed could be considered several, and when we finally broke apart I felt like I was on fire. "I'm definitely glad that you came to wake me up this morning," I said while grinning, leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Miki smiled back, pulling herself closer to me and resting her chin on my shoulder. "Yeah, same here."

I pried open the sheets of my bed and gingerly slid them over my girlfriend and I, shifting us both slightly so that we were in a comfy, cuddly position. After a few moments of sitting in contented silence, I finally broke the silence with a question that I had been wanting to ask the red-headed vocaloid for a while.

"Miki, what was your first impression of me?" I asked curiously, twirling a lock of her hair around one of my fingers. Miki pursed her lips as she thought about her answer, absentmindedly tugging on the side of my shirt while she mused her answer.

"Honestly, I'd have to tell you the entire story about how I first met you for you to get it," She stated, turning over on her stomach and resting her head on top of my chest so she could look at my face. I furrowed my eyebrows, now curious as to the story of what she thought when she first met me. "Go on," I commanded, petting the top of her head.

"_The day that you were released, everybody in the AHS/Unpopular Vocaloid house was kind of upset. A lot of new Vocaloids had been released lately who would be more competition for them and the fact that you were being released and were from an entirely new company upset us all. I was included in the upset category. Though I had been the most popular AHS-loid since my release, I still was barely ever used and had no popularity compared to most of the other Vocaloids. Each new Vocaloid that was released was just another person who was going to take some interest that could have been mine. With the recent release of my sister Iroha, I had lost my title of most popular AHS loid and, after hearing her sing, I figured that every new Vocaloid that was released would have a voice with the same kind of humanity._

_So, I wasn't really looking forward to you._

_I was sitting on the couch, mulling over my impending doom at the hands of this mysterious new male Vocaloid when the front door rang. I knew it was you. I got up gloomily because I was the only person in the front room and I knew that I would get yelled at if I didn't answer the door. I stood up, sighed deepy, and turned the knob, putting on a smile and trying to gather up some of my trademark Miki cheerfulness and opening the door._

_When I first saw you, I became instantly __pissed__._

_You were inactive at the time, your fragile-looking body lying in a see-through metal case, so I couldn't tell what your personality was and if it was as similar to mine as your design was to mine. I mean, heck, you looked a LOT like me. You had the dress-like shirt thing, the space-y design, circular ear muff like things, and most notably, an ahoge. _

_Basically, you looked like a replacement Vocaloid for me. I stepped aside and let the workers wheel you in, watching as they pressed some buttons on your case and slid the glass away from the front of it. They took you out and stood you up. In a pissed-off curious way, I sauntered up, wondering how tall you were in comparison to me. We were practically the same size, but you were about an inch taller, if even that. Up close, you looked rather feminine, a fact that confused me because I was sure that we were told that we were going to be getting a new MALE vocaloid._

"_Oh, Hello, SF-A2," One of the workers remarked with a smile as he walked up to you and grabbed your USB tail. I smiled back, trying to appear like my usual, cheery self. "Hello, Sir! Is she the new Vocaloid?" I asked in a sweet voice, reaching up to touch your face. I grimly noted that my skin was almost the exact same shade of yours as I pulled open one of your eyes. The eyeballs behind them were completely white. Slightly disturbed, I released the lid and let it close. _

"_Why yes, it is," he said, hooking up your tail to some port on the box and booting up a computer of some sort, "And 'she' is actually a 'he'. His name is Piko. Utatane Piko."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows, looking you over again. Now that he mentioned it, your face did look a little too square for a female's, and you lacked hips and the slight bulge of breasts that all the Vocaloids had. "Ah, I see," I said, finished with my inspection of you and turning to the worker, "I'll go tell the others that he's here."_

_The worker smiled brightly at me and nodded, waving me away. I walked into the family room, where the majority of everyone was gathered. Clearing my throat to get their attention, all Vocaloid's eyes were on me as I announced, "The new Vocaloid is here."_

_The room was silent for a few seconds. Everybody glanced at each other nervously, and then slowly began to get to their feet. They all shuffled past me, some, like Yuk and Iroha, looking excited and eager to see the new 'loid, and others, like Lily and Kiyoteru, who looked less than happy with the fact that there was a new member of our family. _

_I didn't join them. Instead, I went into my room and fell onto my bed, not thinking, not moving until I heard Iroha call my name some 10 minutes later. "Miki~!" The pink-haired catbot called, clomping into my room and pulling me off of my bed. "Come meet Piko!"_

"_Alright, Iro-chan," I remarked, putting on my cheerful act again. In my mind, I was thinking something more along the lines of __do I have to?__ Regardless, I followed my younger sister into the family room of the house, where the entirety of the inhabitants stood, chit-chatting with you. Lily stood off to the side, shooting you a disapproving glance. Her stare flickered to me and I let my true depressed feelings come through on my face to my close friend. She frowned, cocking her head towards you and mouthing 'he looks like you. Are you ok?' I nodded, already knowing this fact and trying to reassure the concerned blonde. I finally turned around to face you as Iroha pulled me up to meet you._

_You looked at me curiously, seemingly not understanding what was standing in front of you. I looked you over again, pausing to stare at your unusual eyes. Oddly enough, I actually found you to be a little attractive with the addition of your dual-colored eyes. Still, you looked much too much like me for your cuteness to save you from my anger, though the curious, child-like look in your eyes made it hard for me to still be pissed at you._

"_Hi there, I'm SF-A2 Miki! Everyone usually just calls me "Miki", though. Welcome to the Vocaloid family!" I said cheerfully, reaching out and giving you a one armed hug. When I stopped squeezing you, you had a really odd expression on your face as you said, "Hello. Nice to meet you," in your super-soft, monotonous voice._

"_I already know your name, but you can tell it to me yourself if you'd like,"I offered. You seemed like you were feeling incredibly awkward and somehow you were making me feel sympathetic towards you. Plus, your personality didn't seem to be much like mine so I was willing to forgive you for looking so much like me. _

"_Um…alright," you said, tugging nervously on your sleeve as you tried to look me in the eye as you spoke, "I'm Utatane Piko. I'd like to just be called Piko, though," you said, finishing with a small smile. I smiled gently back, giving you a reassuring squeeze with my arm that was still slung around your shoulders. "Can do, Piko!" I stated, removing my arm from your shoulders and beaming at you before walking off to go chat with Lily. I had to admit, you didn't seem too bad, (though you still looked a lot like me), and after speaking with you I kind of wanted to know more about you. I wanted you to come out of your little awkward shell."_

"After that, I really don't remember much. I remember that I went to talk with Lily, Iroha, Gacha, and Kiyoteru separately, but I can't remember what we talked about," Miki said, reaching up and giving her head with a quick scratch, "Probably you.". "So, I guess my first-first impression of you was that you looked an awful lot like me, and my first impression of you when I actually talked to you was that you were quiet, cute, awkward, and somebody that I wanted to nurture into a social butterfly." She said, kissing me on the cheek. "You've definitely changed since then."


	2. Chapter 2: Piko's First Impression

"Yeah, I definitely have," I stated, thinking back to my first day of being alive. "I was so scared that day, of everyone and everything. You guys just made me so nervous with all of your up-in-my-face crap, and then there were the ones like Lily and Kiyoteru who stood off in the corner and kind of _glared_ at me," I added, shivering at the memory.

Miki giggled, a beautiful sound to my ears. I smiled back, not able to resist the urge and leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. I still couldn't believe that I was actually able to hold her like this, to be allowed to be close to her and kiss her. I had dreamed about this for so long and the fact that I was now able to do it was just mind-blowing.

"So, what was your first impression of me, Piko?" Miki asked suddenly, pulling me out of my thanking God for the company of the red-headed Vocaloid. "My first impression…" I muttered, scratching my head and trying to remember. The first time I had seen Miki seemed like ages ago. After quite some time of musing, I finally managed to conjure up some sort of memory.

"Mine's kind of complicated like yours, I guess. I kind of met you before actually meeting you, sort of like how you first met me. I might as well tell the whole story," I informed her, putting an arm behind my head and situating myself comfortably before starting my story.

"_Whenever the guy hooked me up the case I was connected to, it started a program that was implanted in my brain that basically started to set me up. Well, I was already technically "set up", but the program added all of my human attributes.. It gave me the software for my senses, like seeing and touch, installed basic bodily functions for a human male and gave me the most important function for a Vocaloid; the ability to sing. _

_Apparently this program existed in all of the Vocaloids before me, but mine was more advanced and lacked the built-in installation for emotions. The other Vocaloids just had their program install everything that was needed for them and then they turned on and began to run blindly around, unsure of how to deal with themselves, their emotions, and even how to sing. Another way that mine was different because after it finished installing, it began to run a tutorial of sorts. It was basically a tutorial for life_

_Looking back at it now, the tutorial was supposed to be a near perfect replica of Vocaloid life, but it really got nowhere close. You guys are all so much more colorful and have so much more life than your tutorial-selves. At the time, however, I didn't know that. When it first began, I was asked to pick a guide out of all the existing Japanese Vocaloids who were over a year old who would show me how life worked. _

_I instantly pushed away Miku, Meiko, Kaito, Gackupo, and Yuki from my choices. I'm not exactly sure why, but there was something about them that I didn't like for a guide. That narrowed it down to Gumi, Kiyoteru, Rin, Len, Luka, and you. I didn't notice you for a while, as you guys were all standing in a circle and I had to walk completely around the circle to see you, and I was right about to choose Gumi as my guide before a flash of red caught my eye._

_I was instantly attracted to you. There was something in the way that you stood there, looking excited, happy, and curious but strong and intelligent at the same time that made me walk over to you and choose you as my guide. I can't really remember the details of the majority tutorial, but I remember your character being a pretty realistic representation of you. I also remember how the tutorial came to an end pretty vivdly._

_Anyway, you showed me around, taught me things, and once the tutorial was over I had a weird feeling in my chest that I got whenever you smiled. Right before I was set to turn on an experience the real version of you, you handed me a chip with what you called "advanced emotion data" and told me to eat it. I took the chip from you slowly, unsure of what its effects would be on me._

"_What is it for?" I asked, holding the chip in my hands and squinting at it. You sighed. "It's to make you have stronger, more human-like emotions. It's in my programming to give it to you after you finish the tutorial. I really don't know what effects it will have on you, since I'm not a real Vocaloid or whatever."_

"_Oh," I said monotonously, flipping the chip over. I looked up at you shyly, feeling that same weird feeling in my chest when you turned you head to the side and gave me a confused look. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked you, memorizing the appearance of your ruby red eyes._

_You shrugged. "Honestly, you probably won't. I'm part of a one-time use program," You stated non-chalantly. I frowned, feeling rather unhappy with this answer. "Alright then," I sighed, looking at you one final time. The overwhelming urge to touch you suddenly consumed me as I raised the chip to my lips. Without thinking, I reached out and touched your face gently. You knit your eyebrows together, obviously confused as you opened your mouth to speak. _

_Before any words could come out, you started to flicker, like a hologram with a bad connection. I quickly jerked my hand away, surprised. I had hurt you. "SF-A2?" I asked quietly, watching as the rippling on your body worsened and began to spread to the room around us. Something akin to panic began to well in my body as the whole room began to flicker violently. _

"_SF-A2! What's happening?" My voice refused to break from its monotonous tone as parts of the room began to break apart , even though I was freaking out on the inside. You said nothing, your now distorted face stuck in the same expression it had been before you began…malfunctioning._

_The walls of the room were now almost entirely gone, and the black spots began to eat away at the floor. I stumbled as a black spot formed underneath my foot, causing the chip to fly out of my hand and into the blackness. "No!" I cried as I watched it fall, feeling completely hopeless. I figured that chip was very important and I had just lost it. Without it, I wasn't even sure if I could get out of this place._

_The floor continued to break away until there was just a circle of substance under your feet and mine. You were still flickering when I hopped over to your circle as mine began to erode, teetering dangerously on the edge. "SF-A2.." I murmured sadly, reaching out to grab you to steady myself as I felt like I was going to fall. You started to erode where my hand touched, the flickering mass melting away to reveal a white circle of light._

_I watched with a heavy heart until the entirety of the remains of your tutorial-self tumbled down into the abyss. The pain in my chest was definitely sadness, but it was nothing compared to the kind of sadness that I can feel now. I turned to the white circle of light as the floor beneath me began to crack. It seemed to be like an opening of some sorts. I squinted at it, gingerly sticking my hand into it and then drawing it back out._

_The floor beneath me let out a sickening crack. I gulped, watching as small particles of the floor tumbled down into the blackness. Looking at the white circle, I figured that it was something that I was supposed to jump into, but I was unsure. For all I knew, jumping into the portal could cause my death. But the blackness beneath me didn't look very welcoming, either. As the floor let out another scary crack, I cut my losses and jumped into the portal._

_There was no sensation of movement; no feeling of falling, of going up. Nothing. All that happened was a visual flooding my mind: the chip. It was falling in an unfamiliar place, not the blackness of the ruined room, but a room full of bright colors. A white fingered hand came out of nowhere and reached down to touch it. As it made contact, the chip suddenly glowed a bright white and merged with the person's hand. _

_The visual cut, and all I saw was blackness. _

_Booting up….__ A robotic voice sang cheerily._

_Suddenly, the blackness was no longer just a numb, unfeeling sensation. I still saw nothing but black, but I felt like there was something around me, and I felt like I could break it. I reached out with my mind, accessing the point that I felt like could break the blackness. Light overwhelmed my senses, and I felt myself stumbling backwards into the waiting arms of someone._

"_Welcome to our family, Piko!" A cheery voice cried out. Arms tightened around my waist and something like confusion filled my senses. The arms released me, allowing me to turn around and see who had given me what my brain identified as a hug. _

_It was Iroha, though I didn't recognize her by her name at the time. "Um…" I eerked out, looking around meekly at all the faces in the room. There were happy, kind looking faces, Iroha's, Yuki's, Gachapoid's, Mizki's, and Yuma's, and then the not-so-happy faces, Lily's and Kiyoteru's. They seemed pretty ticked off at me for just existing, shooting me death glares._

"_Uuh…thank you," I finally finished, hurriedly flickering my eyes away from Lily's scowl to Iroha's beaming face. Iroha smiled and began to introduce herself. "I'm Iroha Nekomura, AKA Catbot! I was released a few months ago, so you and I are pretty close in age!" She said quickly. I barely caught it all._

"_Nice to meet you, Iroha." I replied, with a meek smile. The action felt…weird. It was almost as if I was missing something. At the time, I didn't realize it, but I had lost the majority of my ability to feel emotions, making every emotion a dull, weird, awkward feeling. _

"_You look a lot like Miki!" Iroha suddenly said, squinting at me while looking me over. Her head suddenly snapped up, as if she had realized something, and she quickly turned on her heel and ran off into some hallway._

_The other Vocaloids stepped up and introduced themselves to me one by one, even Lily and Kiyoteru. After their introductions, however, they stepped off to the side of the room and began to talk quietly, probably about me. I was being swarmed by the younger Vocaloids as they told me miniscule things about themselves, their lives, and things about the other Vocaloids._

_Suddenly, I felt a hard tap on the shoulder. I turned, finding that Iroha was back and had a newcomer in tow. "Hi Piko! I have somebody that I want you to meet!" She said cheerfully, grabbing your arm with both hands and swinging you around to stand in front of me._

_When your red hair fell away from your face, I was hit with a wave of amazement. It was you. SF-A2 Miki, from my tutorial. I felt like you had been brought back from the dead, and I think it was the first emotional surge I had after being rebooted. You managed to somehow give me the full blown emotions of surprise and shock. _

_You brightly smiled at me, raising a hand in greeting. "Hi there," You started, suddenly throwing an arm around my shoulders, "I'm SF-A2 miki! Everyone usually just calls me "miki", though" You explained with that same, super-cute smile, "Welcome to the Vocaloid family!"_

_I had a really weird feeling on my skin where your arm was touching me. It was like a tingling feeling, and it wasn't unpleasant. I felt a gentle urge to touch you, but I resisted. I didn't understand it, and it was confusing the heck out of me. "Hello, nice to meet you," I managed to sputter out, my words sounding weak and flimsy as they left my lips._

_You smiled at me again, causing the weird sensation I got from your touch spreading across my body. I liked it when you smiled, I realized. I had felt the same way about your tutorial-self. I didn't understand it. It was making me uncomfortable, and you seemed to pick up on that._

"_I already know your name, but you can tell it to me yourself if you'd like," You offered kindly. I felt a burning sensation rush to my cheeks. You're embarrassed, my brain told me, as the sensation began to confuse me. "Um…alright," I replied meekly, trying to look you in your ruby red eyes as I spoke. Looking at them made me want to touch you, which I didn't understand._

"_I'm Utatane Piko, but I'd like to just be called Piko, though," I stated quietly, the awkward feeling persisting as I plastered on a pathetically small smile. You squeezed me with your arm, something that my brain told me that was supposed to be reassuring. It made me feel weird, but again, I didn't dislike it."_

"To sum it all up, my first impression of you was basically that you made me feel weird. Not very charming or romantic or cute, but it is what it is," I finished, giving Miki a squeeze with my arm that was wrapped around her waist. She was laying on top of me, using my chest as a pillow.

"Interesting story, Piko. Definitely more so than mine," she praised, squeezing my arm back, "It makes me wonder what happened to your chip."

I knit my eyebrows together. I hadn't ever really thought about that.

"I've got no clue what happened to it…" I stated, my mind reeling as it tried to find an answer.


End file.
